A new beginning
by deathly embrace
Summary: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends? See how naruto and his new friends live their life in konoha.slight bleach xover No pairings yet but i plan on narutoXfemkyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends? See how naruto and his new friends live their life in konoha.

A/N naruto joined the academy one year earlier than the rookie nine so he is in the class with Neji, Tenten, and Lee

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto nor bleach Kishimoto-san does and Kubo-san does.

**Chapter one**

**First Encounter**

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT" were the yells of the villagers as they chased down the 'demon brat' A.K.A Naruto Uzumaki through the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

Right now Naruto was going through the alleyways of Konoha trying to run away from the large mob of villagers wanting his blood for reasons he doesn't know himself.

'What have I ever done to make them so angry at me?' thought Naruto as he hid behind a trashcan.

"Where'd the demon go?" asked a villager as they all stopped in front of the alley.

'Please don't find me, please don't find me' were the frantic thoughts of Naruto.

"Hey I think he ran over here!" another villager said.

'Thank you Kami.' were the thoughts of Naruto.

As the villagers walked away to find Naruto to torture, maim, and possibly dismember him he stayed still in his hiding spot until it was safe to come out. 10 minutes later he walked out only to see a 5 chunin and jounin waiting for him along with all the villagers ready with weapons.

"Hehehehehe the demon brat finally comes out and graces us with his presence" said one of the jounin.

"Finally we can finish what the Yondaime started 5 years ago" yelled one of the anxious villagers

"YEAH" all the villagers yelled out

After hearing this Naruto sprinted the other way into the marketplace and then got surrounded by the ninja each of them holding a kunai in each hand and a look of fear was etched onto Naruto's face as he saw the weapons.

"Aww is the little demon scared of dying?" asked one of the jounin "well you should've thought about that first when you attacked our village!"

"But I've never done anything to anyone!" Naruto yelled at the ninja

"Tch stop lying demon brat and ow" one of the chunin was saying before he got hit with a rock. "Hey who did that?"

"I did" a young red headed boy said "and why are you picking on the kid?"

"We're not picking on the kid we're playing with him do you want to join?" asked one the female villagers in a sickly sweet voice that you can tell she was lying

"It doesn't look like your playing with him" a little girl next to the boy said "it looks like your doing something else."

"Yes it does actually" An old mans voice was heard but none was seen "So may I ask why you are all surrounding young Naruto here with weapons?" and a swirl of leaves came by and from behind them the Sandaime Hokage was there.

"Hokage-sama we're just finishing what the Fourth started!" yelled one of the villagers

All they heard was a sigh and then a yell for the ANBU to come needless to say in less than 10 minutes 27 villagers and the 10 ninja were sent to Ibiki for interrogation.

"Naruto are you ok?" The third Hokage asked in a caring voice

"Yeah I'm all right old man thanks to those two over there" said Naruto pointing to the two kids

"No problem" the redhead said

"Yeah!" said the girl

"So can I get the names of Naruto's saviors or do I have to figure it out myself?" asked the third in a joking voice

"Oh sorry" the redhead said "names Renji Abarai."

"And my name is Aoi Uruhara" the girl said

"Well okay then thank you again for helping Naruto." Said the third

"Yeah thanks" yelled Naruto

"Well then how about we all go get something to eat" asked the third

"OKAY" were the enthusiastic yells of the children

After eating some ramen at Ichiraku's the third asked Renji and Aoi where they lived

"Well hokage-sama me and Aoi are both orphans" Renji answered

"Then why are you here and not at the orphanage" questioned the third

"We never went to the orphanage" Aoi said solemnly "we've been living on the streets ever since our parent died in the kyuubi attack"

"Oh I'm sorry for asking" the third said.

"It's all right" Renji said "Even though we're young we've been doing fine."

"Well young Naruto here is living alone in his own apartment so if you want you can live with him" asked the third

"Really jiji? You mean it?" Naruto asked

"Yes I do Naruto but it depends if Renji-san and Aoi-san would want to" The third said

"Well Hokage-sama…"

And done… the first chapter of my first fanfiction

Flames and any kind of comments are accepted yadda yadda tell me what I did wrong and all that stuff.

Okay then deathly embrace signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends? See how naruto and his new friends live their life in konoha.

A/N naruto joined the academy one year earlier than the rookie nine so he is in the class with Neji, Tenten, and Lee

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto nor bleach Kishimoto-san does and Kubo-san does.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter two**

**The answer**

"_Well young Naruto here is living alone in his own apartment so if you want you can live with him" asked the third_

"_Really jiji? You mean it?" Naruto asked_

"_Yes I do Naruto but it depends if Renji-san and Aoi-san would want to" The third said_

"_Well Hokage-sama…"_

"Hmmm well I don't "

"Don't you dare say no Renji"

"Why not Aoi-chan"

"because for once we don't have to sleep in a box or on the streets"

"I know that but I don't wanna bother Naruto"

"well why don't we ask him right now" and after that they both stared at Naruto and said "well Naruto?"

"You guys won't be bothering me" Naruto answered "plus I won't be alone anymore"

"well then hokage-sama our answer is yes" Aoi said

"Wait WHAT??"

"You heard me Renji I already said yes"

"Tch troublesome women"

-somewhere in a random field-

"troublesome sneeze" (Guess who?)

-back in the ramen bar-

"well then let's go to Naruto's apartment then" with that said they all left the ramen bar and walked to Naruto's apartment

On the way Renji and Aoi noticed that all the villagers were either glaring at Naruto or praising the Hokage but it mainly glaring at Naruto behind his back.

After about 5 more minutes of walking they were at Naruto's apartment well if you could call it an apartment. On the outside were writings of 'Die' and 'Demon' after looking at all the markings the Hokage on the outside looked calm but on the inside he was ready to unleash the horror of all the tailed bijuu's alive. Renji and Aoi were shocked at how Naruto was able to live in a dump.

"neh Naruto how do live in a place like this"

"baka! Don't ask personal questions like that" Renji said while hitting Aoi on the head

"mou Renji did you have to hit me on the head"

"no not really"

"Then why did you…"

While Renji and Aoi were arguing the Third was asking Naruto questions about why he never told anyone about it.

"Well jiji I didn't want to burden everyone and make them hate me even more"

'Sigh' "Oh well then I guess I can't help it but Naruto."

"yes"

"If it happens again tell me"

"alright then jiji" and there the conversation ends.

-Meanwhile-

"but you didn't have to hit me so hard." Aoi said with giant anime tears dropping

"I didn't even hit you that hard"

"yes you did"

"no I didn't"

-Back with naruto-

Naruto and the hokage had 2 equally big sweatdrops from watching the two fight

"so I bet you one bowl of ramen that Renji wins" Naruto said

"Hehe I'll take you up on that bet that Aoi wins since girls or women always do"

"why do you say that jiji?"

"because girls have a secret weapon to get what they want Naruto trust me" right after the third said that Aoi unleashed said secret weapon

The puppy dog eyes and pouty lip combo.

'Sigh' "you know that it doesn't work on me anymore right Aoi"

"yeah I know but couldn't help to try"

"you know one day it probably could"

-with the hokage-

"what the hell he can resist that…" said the hokage with a big sweatdrop

"it wasn't that bad I'm sure anyone can go through that…"

"one day you'll learn my boy one day"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done with second chapter now. Review please and I'll accept any flames or constructive criticism from anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends

**Summary**: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends? See how naruto and his new friends live their life in konoha.

A/N naruto joined the academy one year earlier than the rookie nine so he is in the class with Neji, Tenten, and Lee

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto nor bleach Kishimoto-san does and Kubo-san does

"_One day you'll learn my boy one day"_

After Renji won the argument between him and Aoi the Hokage took them all out to dinner.

"Thanks for the food Hokage-sama"

"Err Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah I think I am jiji why?"

"Because that was the first time you have ever been respectful to me" the hokage said with a sweatdrop

"What for once I can't be respectful" Naruto said in a frustrated voice "I guess I can call you jiji and old man forever then eh jiji"

'Damn it I knew I shouldn't have said something' "no it's alright Naruto just forget I said anything"

"No jiji it's too late hehe" Naruto said with a grin

"It's never boring around here isn't it Renji"

'Sigh' "No but I think it's just because Naruto is our friend now"

"It will never be boring when Naruto is around believe me"

"Why is that Hokage-sama" Aoi questioned

"Just look at one of Naruto's pranks and you'll believe me"

-With Naruto and Renji-

"So you're a prankster" Renji asked

"Yeah and one of the best one there is so far" Naruto answered in a proud voice

"So any plans on what to do for you pranks?"

"Well I was thinking about doing graffiti on the Hokage faces"

"Hmm how so?" asked a curious Renji

"Why do you want in?" Naruto asked curious as well

"Well I've tried pranking Aoi but I never could."

"hmmm what have you tried so far?" and thus the two new pranksters of Konoha were born and their first victims were Aoi and the Sandaime.

-Back to Aoi and the third-

"So what kind of pranks did Naruto do?" the third had a shiver go down his back as he remembered all the pranks naruto did to him even though he was at the young age of five

"I think that we will find out soon" the third answered "but I have a question Aoi"

"What Hokage-sama?"

"ano is Renji by any chance a prankster?"

"Yes why do you ask Hokage-sama" Aoi answered with a small pinch of fear "Is that bad?"

"Yes it is very bad." the Hokage said scared "we just have to make sure that they don't know that both of them are pranksters"

"Don't worry Renji sucks with pranks but I'll make sure to watch out for Naruto"

"Alright then" the Hokage said "Naruto, Renji"

"Yeah old man" they said simultaneously

"It's time for you three to go to sleep"

"Fine then old man" Renji and Aoi slept on the bed while Naruto slept on the couch

"I'll see you three in the morning okay"

A ring of hai's throughout the small apartment answered his question

-The next day in the Hokage office-

In the office two people were talking about a certain blue eyed 5 year old blonde. One of the two people was wearing a mask over his mouth, his Konoha headband covering his left eye, and he also had gravity defying silver hair while the other one in the office was the Hokage.

"Hmm well what do you think Kakashi-kun?" the Hokage asked

"Well it seems like a good idea Hokage-sama but don't you think that he seems a little too young?" the now identified stranger answered "I mean he is going to be one year younger than all of the other children and I'm afraid that they will all be under the influence of their parents." Kakashi said afraid of what will happen to Naruto

"Don't worry about that Kakashi-kun Naruto already has two friends with him and I'll also make sure that Iruka-san will be Naruto's sensei." The Hokage said calming down the one eyed jounin

"Well if you say so Hokage-sama"

-Naruto's apartment-

"Are you sure that this is going to work" asked a whispered voice

"Yeah yeah just trust me it will work" answered a second whispered voice "Now just be quiet already"

"Fine fine whatever you say then"

If you were able to look into the small apartment you would be able to see two small figures holding a bucket of what appears to be steaming hot water over another figure lying on a bed probably sleeping. "Okay on three ready one, two, three! Drop it!" said one of the two figures"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT"S HOT" screamed a girlish voice "WHO"S THERE" the girlish voice asked. The only response the figure heard were two laughing voices that wouldn't stop for at least 5 minutes. After the two figures finished laughing they were hit over the head with a frying pan "BAKA'S"

"Owwww Aoi-chan did you have to hit us that hard?" Renji and Naruto said with teary eyes and both sporting a big bump on their heads

"That's what you get for waking me up with hot water!" yelled Aoi and that was the scene the Hokage or leader of the village walked into

"Well what's going on here?" The Hokage asked with a sweatdrop as Aoi just hit Renji and Naruto over the head again

"Oh ohayo Hokage-sama" Aoi said with a smile "I'm just getting Naruto and Renji back for their little prank from this morning"

"Well it was worth it right Renji?"

"Yeah it was. Man it was hilarious seeing Aoi's face like that" Renji answered with a laugh

'Sigh' "What did I tell you Aoi Naruto is a prankster"

"Yeah I noticed that Hokage-sama" Aoi said with a sigh of her own

"Oh yes before I forget I would like to ask you three a question"

"Yeah sure old man what is it?" Naruto said

"How would you three like to enter the Ninja Academy?"

"Really jiji we could?" Naruto asked

"Yes you could"

"Alright one step closer from taking your title jiji" Naruto said "Isn't this cool Renji, Aoi?"

"Yeah it is" Renji replied

"Hokage-sama is it alright that I don't enter"

"Hmm why is that Aoi-chan?"

"Because I think that the ninja life isn't for me" Aoi answered

"Alright then I'll find someone to look over you while Naruto and Renji go to the academy. Well then tomorrow you two are going to the academy"

Yay my third chapter is done oh well then same as last time please review and I'll be taking any kind of reviews. Alright then deathly embrace is gone


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends? See how naruto and his new friends live their life in konoha.

A/N naruto joined the academy one year earlier than the rookie nine so he is in the class with Neji, Tenten, and Lee

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto nor bleach Kishimoto-san does and Kubo-san does.

--

* * *

Today is the day that Naruto and Renji start their first day at the ninja academy. Even though Naruto is one year younger the teachers at the academy just thought that they were both lucky and unlucky that they were able to torture the young boy or demon to them at every hour of the day now. The Hokage able to anticipate such an event made sure that he was in Iruka Umino's class because he was one of the people that doesn't see Naruto as a demon.

"Well today is the day we start the academy eh Naruto" a young voice said

"Yeah I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed "but won't I be one year younger than everyone else?" Naruto asked

"Well yeah but I'm sure that the other kids are nice"

"I hope so" Naruto said as he and Renji left the apartment

"hmmm did we wake up Aoi-chan yet?" asked Renji

Insert Naruto sweatdrop here

"No I don't think so. Why?" Naruto asked

"I wanted to wake her up like last time remember"

"Oh yeah but I don't want to get hit on the head again though" Naruto said as he rubbed his head where Aoi hit him with the pan

"Fine then but next time we have a chance okay?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and then said "okay"

After their conversation ended Naruto and Renji were at the doors of the classroom. Taking a second they steeled their nerves and entered the classroom where right when they came in all eyes were on them and then onto their sensei.

For a minute Iruka didn't know who they were until he remembered the conservation he had with the hokage concerning two kids joining the academy. He looked at each child for about a minute remember each of their unique features such as Naruto's blond hair, his deep blue eyes, and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He also looked at Renji's crimson hair which seemed to be familiar to a certain genjustu user he knew and the smug and cocky smirk on his face which was backed up by his excitement shown in his eyes. All in all he thought that these two were going to be good students. Oh how wrong he was.

"Oh yes class I forgot to tell you something" said Iruka "we're going to be having two new students today" then pointing in the direction where Naruto and Renji were. "Now come up here and introduce yourself to the class" Iruka asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki "

"And I'm Renji Abarai"

"Iruka-sensei isn't the short blond one too young to join us?" a random student asked

"Well yes but he got special recommendation from the hokage to join us" Iruka answered

"Well then you Renji you can sit up there in the middle row next to Tenten Higarashi and Naruto you go sit in the back next to Neji Hyuuga" Iruka said "Can both of the students names I called raised their hands so that they know where to sit"

After finding out where they sat they introduced themselves to the people they were sitting with.

-Renji and Tenten-

"Hi I'm Renji "

"Hi I'm Tenten nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Renji said "I have a question"

"Hmm what is it?"

"Is the class boring?" Renji asked

Tenten gave a small giggle "Well only when Iruka-sensei goes into lecture mode about the history of konoha and the four hokages"

Renji just gave a groan and a sigh and said troublesome right after

-Random place-

"Achoo! Tch troublesome sneeze" said a very lazy Shikamaru "Wonder who's talking about me."

-Naruto and Neji-

"Hi I'm Naruto!"

"Hn. You're not worthy enough to talk to me commoner"

"Hey you don't have to be so mean"

Neji just ignored Naruto as he yelled at him for being rude.

-Back to the classroom-

The ending bell just rang as Iruka finished his lecture on the Nidaime hokage

"Well then class is over dismissed" Iruka said "Naruto Renji stay after class for a minute"

After 5 minutes all the other kids left the class to go home and then Naruto and Renji went to go talk to Iruka

"What do you need Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much just wanted to know how your first day in the academy was"

Renji answered for both of them "It was fun until you got into the lecture"

"What does that mean?" Iruka said while raising an eyebrow

"It means that it was boring to hear you talk about the hokage" Naruto answered this time

"Well get used to it for another four years guys because that's all I'm going other than the occasional spar and jutsu lessons I'm going to give"

Both kids gave a groan and then said goodbye to their sensei and went home. On the way back they were just talking about random things like what they liked to eat and what to do for pranks in the following years. When they both reached Naruto's rundown apartment and opened a door a bucket of ice-cold water dropped on both of them.

"AAAAH" The two yelled in unison

A giggle and a laugh were the only things they heard before they randomly took off in the direction the laughter was coming from

"Well that worked better than I thought" The hokage said

"Told you hokage-sama and I believe since you didn't say it wouldn't work you owe all of us a dinner" said Aoi with a mischievous look on her face

"I guess I do then since you were right Aoi-chan"

"Wait what just happened here" asked the dumbfounded yet wet boys

"I'll tell you after we eat"

"Fine"

After deciding to eat ramen Aoi told the two boys of how she was going to get revenge on them after they woke her up with the hot water and made a small bet on how she was able to pull it off. So after she woke up and noticed that they were gone a small knock on the door came and when she looked into it she saw two girls one with crimson red hair and one with purple asking if she was Aoi. After she said yes they two girls said that they were there to babysit her for a while until the hokage came.

"so I told them about the prank I was going to pull on you two and they both agreed that they wanted to help me since they had nothing else to do" Aoi said finishing her story

"Renji" Naruto asked

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Girls with a lot of free time on their hands are scary"

"I know Naruto I know" Renji said while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Well then I guess we have to sleep so we can wake up for school tomorrow"

"Yeah"

After saying thanks to the hokage and good night the two boys got ready for bed and then went to sleep right after they made sure that Aoi wasn't planning to do something to them after they fell asleep

--

* * *

Aright then done with fourth chapter pretty sure it's not that good but oh well I had to finish it

I probably will update every 2 weeks or so since I'm kind of busy with homework for school

Okay then please review I'll accept any type of reviews whether its good or bad

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: What if one day when naruto at the age of 5 was being attacked two young kids came and helped him and became his first friends? See how naruto and his new friends live their life in konoha.

A/N naruto joined the academy one year earlier than the rookie nine so he is in the class with Neji, Tenten, and Lee

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_**Demon talking"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto or bleach

--

"WAKE UP ALREADY NARUTO!!!" yelled a young voice

"I'm up I'm up already damn it" another voice said "Do you really have to be so loud in the morning Renji?"

"No but you wouldn't wake up" the now identified voice said

"Can you two be quiet please?" a quieter voice asked "I'm pretty sure people are still trying to sleep"

"Well…" and now you see how every morning starts out or will start out eventually in the Uzumaki apartment. Right now Naruto and Renji are in their first year of the ninja academy while Aoi stays home with two chunin babysitting as a mission.

"Can we go already Naruto we're going to be late" Renji whined

"Just go on before me damn it I'm still tired"

"Fine if you're late it's not my fault" Renji said as he walked out of the door

Right after Renji left Naruto reluctantly got out of bed to do his morning routines which included getting dressed, brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower, and eating his daily ramen. "All right then Aoi I'm leaving"

"Nnn alright then good night"

"She does know its still morning right?" Naruto asked himself with a sweatdrop

Xx in the academy xx

In Iruka's classroom there were kids talking about daily things like what they did yesterday or what's going to happen in class today.

"3...2...1 and the bell has rung" Iruka muttered

As the kids were talking Iruka was looking around the class to see who was here. He saw Renji asleep on his desk Rock Lee yelling something about being the best taijutsu master in Konoha, TenTen looking at her weapons, and Neji Hyuuga looking the same as always in the back. Everyone was there except for one annoying blonde kid a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki. Five minutes later all of the kids were still talking and Iruka was getting annoyed that they didn't notice that they were already in school. "Class" Iruka said trying to get their attention. It didn't work. He tried again "Class" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. They kept on talking. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN ALREADY" he yelled while doing the big evil head jutsu that apparently only he and the hokage know.

"Now that I have your attention let's begin the lesson on the Shodaime hokage…" said Iruka before he was interrupted by a door opening and a young blonde boy walking into the room asking if he was late. "Yeah you are late Naruto by 7 minutes."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I overslept." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"Overslept!! I tried to wake you up like 5 times!" Renji yelled from his seat in the middle of the room "So don't you even try to say that you overslept"

"Is that true Naruto?" Iruka asked with a sweatdrop at the small outburst Renji gave

"What happens if I say yes?" Naruto asked not wanting to know the answer

"Well I can think of a couple things" 'wonder if I should ask Anko on some tips for torturing people' Iruka thought in his head

"…ruka-sensei?"

"Hm you say something Naruto?" Iruka said in a very Kakashi-like manner

"Ah never mind Iruka-sensei"

"Hm all right then Naruto just go sit down then"

After that being said Naruto went to his seat in the back of the room next to Neji. After he sat down Iruka started his lecture on the Shodaime Hokage and Naruto thinking that it was going to be boring just put his arms and head on the table and just fell asleep.

Xx time skip 6 years xx

(A/N yes I know I'm skipping ahead a lot but I don't want to write down six years of Naruto's boring academy life. I will put small flashbacks of what happened though?

"All right then class tomorrow you all will be taking the graduation exam to become genin." Iruka said getting roars of cheering from all the academy students with the exception of one Neji Hyuuga. "Now the requirements to pass the academy exam are doing the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge, and the Kawarimi no Jutsu."

Some of the kids groaned at the simple jutsu as they thought that they didn't have to do much to pass but some of the other kids such as Naruto, TenTen, Renji, and Neji were confident that they could pass except for Neji who thought that fate destined him to pass and become a genin. After they heard that class was dismissed all the kids started to leave group by group until only three people were in the room and those three were the sensei a blonde 11 year old and a red 12 year old. "So excited that you guys are finally going to graduate" Iruka asked

"Yeah as long as we can get out of this place no offence but after six years it gets really boring hearing you talk about the hokages." Naruto said

"Hey! It's not that boring is it?" Iruka asked

"Not to be mean but yes" both Naruto and Renji said quickly

"All right then just leave you two."

"Okay then bye Iruka-sensei see you tomorrow." They said as they walked out of the door of the academy.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Renji asked

"I don't know it's not that fun with Aoi nowadays?" Naruto said sighing "but that's in the past right now and also it's time for out annual jounin pranking week!"

"Oooooooooh who do we get to prank this week." Renji asked with a mischievous grin on his face

"You'll see Renji you'll see."

Ah yes the annual jounin pranking week in which all ninjas jounin rank or up have to be cautious or they will fall victim to the notorious pranking brothers of konoha. As Naruto and Renji were talking about who to prank and how to prank them all the special jounins or jounin teachers were in the hokages office deciding on their genin team. "So here is the genin that you are allowed to choose your team from." The hokage said putting folders on his desk that contains information on every genin that is going to pass.

"I want to get Uzumaki, Abarai, and that TenTen girl!" Yelled a voice from across the room

"Hmm? And who is the one that wants these three?" the hokage asked

"I did…"

Xxxxx

And I end the story right there sorry it took so long but kinda busy with school and I'm getting kind of lazy but enjoy

Bye bye from deathly embrace


	6. AN

I'm rewriting this fanfiction for there seems to be a lot of problems with it so sorry if any of you wanted new updates


End file.
